The Wings of Change
by Endo Caldium
Summary: A young man whose dream is to join the illustrious U.A. High with hopes of becoming a pro hero and try to make a difference in the world. All to suddenly his dreams of becoming a pro hero are ripped away from him, as people from his father's past come back seeking an unpaid debt. To what measures will this young man go to ensure his family's safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Wings of Change

Summary: A young man whose dream is to join the illustrious high school U.A. High in hopes of becoming a pro super hero and make a difference in the world. All to suddenly his hopes of becoming a pro hero are ripped away from him, as people from his father's past come back seeking an unpaid debt. Now him and his family are forced into hiding while trying to whatever he can to scrounge up the money to help pay off the debt. How far will our young hero go to ensure his family's safety. Will he allow his dreams of becoming a pro hero slip away or cling on to them at the expense of those he holds dear?

We find our young hero hiding in an alley way behind a dumpster late at night, his black hair matted to his forehead mostly from sweat and a little blood. While his seven-year-old sister Nina rests on his back fast asleep. It's awkward due to the giant black feathered wings sprouting from his back. Making it difficult to find a comfortable resting position for her. He was being chased by weird yakuza looking men when he managed to lose them by dipping into this alley. There are multiple gashes along his torso and one long cut running down his left arm. He is waiting for his pursuers to pass by, so he can make his escape. Just as he is about to leave two figures turn down the alley. One of the figures sees his head poking out from behind the dumpster. Just as he is about to shout a winged figure swoops down taking both of them out. The winged figure is our young hero's father Rei Shiotani. Rei calls in a low gravelly voice, "Akira hurry up and let's go". Our young hero Akira emerges from behind the dumpster and rushes towards his father, "Thank God dad, I thought we were done for." Akira whisper/shouts. His father responds, "Nothing to it kid, now let's get you and your sister out of here. Are you good to fly"? Akira tries to flap his wings, but the movements are slow and stiff. Due to his younger sister resting on them for so long "I think I can, but not with Nina on my back." "Don't worry son I'll get her", Rei pulls Nina off his back, and holds her with his right arm "We just need to focus on getting out of Hosu. Once we get out we are heading to Musutafu. I have a friend there that can put us up for a while." Suddenly another one of their pursuers turns into the alley about to shout to his friends until three feathers pierce his throat quieting him to a slight gurgle as blood fills his mouth.

Rei sees Akira's wing quivering slightly. He gently grabs Akira's shoulder "Hey nice shot kid, but we gotta move. You need to start warming your wings up, because it's gonna be a marathon of flying." Akira mumbles, "I-I don't know if I can dad, I'm so tired. I can barely move them. Everything hurts dad" there were tears welling up in Akira's eyes. Rei notices and hoists Nina further up with his right arm to get a better hold on her then grabs Akira's head with his left hand and brings it to his shoulder "I know your tired son, I know you are hurtin, and I know you feel like dying right now, but you gotta keep on fighting just a bit more. You can make it you got me and your mom's blood in ya, and even both of our quirks. You are way stronger than me or your mom could have ever imagined, and I now you are strong enough to make it!" Akira was holding onto his father for support by the time Rei ends his speech. "Okay I-I'll try." Akira's wings started to flap slowly picking up more speed. Rei could see the pain on his son's face with each flap of his wings, as Akira worked out the stiffness and soreness. "When we get up in the air we need to move fast. So, we will take off whenever you are ready."

After a few minutes Akira nodded to his dad, and slowly started to rise off the ground. Rei soon followed with Nina in tow. They both heard shouts from the ground letting them know they were spotted. As they flew away a few bullets and beam projectiles flew passed them. Both of them picked up the pace, and soon they were flying over the rooftops of Hosu. A twenty minuet into the flight Rei shouted to his son, "Akira follow me. We are going to make a little detour." Rei then led them to a small ,shady looking, run down diner on the outskirts of Hosu. "Son I need you to take your sister for a bit while I go inside." Rei handed Nina over, "You need to be ready to take off in case the manage to find us. The people chasing us have eyes and ears everywhere." Akira grabs his father's arm as he is walking away "Dad! You haven't even told me who is chasing us. Why did they attack us in our house? Why are they trying to kill us?" Rei could only sigh, "Akira… son they are people that I hoped never to see again… people that I hoped neither of you two would get involved with." Rei gently pulled his arm free, "Now I need to call in a few favors before we can head over to the place in Musutafu." Akira grunted indignantly, "Then why can't we come in with dad you. Wouldn't it be safer to stick together? In case they find us again." Rei shook his head, "I know it seems like a good idea to stick together, but if we get caught inside. We will have little room to move. You got the same wings I do, that means you need big open space to maneuver and fight. So, it is a better for you and your sister to stay outside where y'all can make a quick escape if you need to. Also, the less people you know from my past the better. I will try and solve this as quick as I can." Rei smiled, "Besides you still need to enroll into U.A., and we don't need people seeing you associating with these kinds of people." Rei patted Akira on the shoulder, kissed Nina on the head then entered the diner.

All was quiet outside except for the chirping of some crickets and the occasional car passing by. Akira decides to sit down at one of the tables outside of the diner taking a moment to catch his breath. Now that the danger had passed he was starting to feel all of his wounds throbbing. He winced when Nina started to move around in his arms. Akira looked down to see her staring into his eyes, "Bubba why are we outside; where is daddy?" Akira placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry Nina just go back to sleep." Akira's hand starts softly glow purple, and Nina's eyes slowly closed. He kept his hand there until he was sure that she was asleep. He was using his mother's quirk "Empath" with it he could feel others emotions and feelings, as well as force people to feel what he wanted them to. He just made his sister feel tired and sleepy until she fell asleep again. The only downside to it was that Akira had to be in direct contact with the person. The other quirk he had was his father's, "Birdman". That quirk is where Akira gets his wings obviously, it also gave him amazing eyesight. He could see up to a mile away with ease, he also had sharp talons on the end of his fingers. He also learned how to use his feathers as deadly projectiles. His sister on the other hand only inherited their father's quirk with a slight mutation to it. Her quirk gave her super hearing instead of super vision. She didn't know how to use her feathers yet.

They waited about thirty minutes while their father did whatever inside. When Rei finally did come out he was carrying three duffle bags. Two large and one medium sized. "Okay son the plan is to lay low for a bit in Musutafu. Once we get settled in. I will go and pay my old friends a visit, see if I can smooth things out with them" Akira looked down and solemn. "Hey son I know it looks bad, but if things go our way. Everything will be back to normal, and we won't ever have to worry about these people ever again." Akira just nodded, "Let's just go already dad" Rei can only sigh as Akira started to flap his wings, "Hold on son let's take care of those wounds first. Akira grumbled as his father dug around in the medium sized duffle bag and pulled out some gauze and disinfectant. Akira put Nina down in one of the chairs while their father prepared to treat his wounds. It took a few minuets for Rei to find and clean all the wounds on his son, but when he was done Akira's left arm was almost completely bandaged and most of his torso was wrapped up. "Alright Akira are you still good to fly; we can wait a while longer?" Akira nodded, "Yeah dad I'm fine I can still fly." Rei handed Akira the medium duffle bag and picks up Nina. With this they took off once more on their way to Musutafu.


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of Change Chapter 2

It has been about 3 hours since Akira and his family departed from the diner in Hosu. They are flying over some rural road. Akira is noticeably exhausted; every so often he starts to drift off to the side. Just to suddenly jerk back into position. Rei yells to him, "Hey son we can land if you want. Don't want you fallin out of the sky on me." Akira shook his head, "I'm good dad I can… can…" Akira's head slumps down suddenly and he starts gliding down slowly which eventually turned into a free fall. Rei quickly dives after him, "Damnit kid what did I just say" It take a few seconds to catch up so that Rei can grab his arm. Rei is barely able to stop three of them from smacking into the ground. Akira raises his head slightly and mumbles, "Okay dad I think I need to take a rest." Rei chuckles, "Whatever you say son." He sets them down next to the nearby road. He takes off his and Akira's duffle bags then drags him over to a nearby tree and lets him rest against the it. Rei sits to the right of him, "One of you will be the death of me I swear." Akira leans against his father's shoulder and smiles slightly, "Yeah we just might be…" Rei move Nina between them. He then rests his head against the tree, "Lets hope that won't be anytime soon." Soon after he says this Rei hears snoring to his left signaling that both his children are fast asleep.

He sits there for about fifteen minutes then sighs heavily, "Of all the times for these fuckers to come looking for me it had to be when my son is going into high school." He felt Nina move against his side. "Daddy, where are we; why are we outside?" Nina said sleepily. He looked down to see here yawning and stretching. "We are going on a family trip baby girl and we decided to camp outside for the night." Nina asks, "Where are we going though." Rei replies, "We are going to Musutafu, so I can see some old friends of mine. It is also really close to U.A. High. You know, the school your brother wants to get into. Akira also wanted to check it out early and see if they will give him a tour," Rei lied to his daughter. "Oh, that's cool do you think they will let me go on the tour with him?" she asks innocently. Rei pats her head, "Probably I don't see why not. Two young aspiring heroes checking out the school of their dreams. That is if they let you on the tour" Nina giggled slightly, "Silly daddy remember I don't want to be a hero I wanted to be a doctor." Rei smiles down at her, "Well who knows, maybe U.A. a medical career program or something." Her eyes lit up a bit, "Do you think I will be able to go to school with bubba." Rei chuckled at this, "I don't think so sweetie the age difference is a bit too big. would have already graduated by time you finally get there" Nina grumbled, "Aww but that's not fair, can't I be in the same grade as Akira?" He laughed out loud at her comment, "Because life just works out that way. Now I think it's time for you to go back to sleep" "But I don't want to daddy" Akira suddenly grabs her hand, "I think you should Nina." Nina looks surprised, "Bubba what are you… doing…" her head gently falls forward as she falls asleep. "You know son she's gonna learn how to resist that little trick you do eventually." Akira gently pulls her against him, "Yeah she just might, but until then I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Akira lifts his head up and rests it against the tree.

Rei stares off into the distance trying to come to terms with everything that has happened today. He just wanted to scream, shout, and kill something, but he couldn't not with his kids here. He stood up and walked over to one of the larger duffle bags. After rooting around in it Rei found what he was looking for a large blanket and a bottle of pain medication. He covers up his children and kissed each of their heads and pockets the bottle. He then took off in a light jog down the road and took off flying a few miles away. Just to make sure he was out of earshot of his daughter. He finally landed when he found a large tree that towered above him. He placed his hand against its trunk and took a moment to clear his mind. After a few moments he shouted and punched it. He kept repeating this process picking up the pace after each punch. It eventually turned into a flurry of punches and him screaming continuously. He started to throw in some kicks, elbows, and knees. Rei even started to slash at the trunk with his talons taking chunks out of the bark. Suddenly he jumps back and throws his wings forward shooting feathers at the tree. Each of them hits their mark imbedding themselves into the wood. He lunges forward griping the trunk with his talons tearing through the tree. After two hours of tearing away at the tree he fell back on his ass exhausted. The nearly half of the tree's trunk was in pieces around it. It's not to often when Rei need to vent like this, but sometimes it's necessary when life tries and get to you. Like when it sends multiple yakuza to try and kill your family. While resting he pulls out the bottle and takes a few pills to help with the pain of just having assaulting a tree.

Now that all of this was out of his system it was time to see if the kids were ready to move on. He walks back at least half the distance trying to recover from his venting he flies the rest of the way back. When Rei gets there, he finds Akira digging through the medium duffle bag. "Hey kid what are you looking for?" Akira jumps in surprised, "God dad you scared the crap out of me." Rei tilts his head to the side, "Doesn't answer my question Akira" Akira looks down, "Sorry, I was looking for some pain meds." Rei let out a hmph, "Don't be sorry I was just being curious." Rei pulls out the bottle and throw it his son, "Only take two kid these are some of the strong ones. Don't need you gettin all loopy on me." Akira nodded and took two of the pills, "Okay dad… I should be able be good to fly soon. How long till we get to Musutafu?" Rei takes a moment to think, "Two hours going slow, hour to an hour in a half going at a steady pace, thirty minutes if we rush it. It's up to you son I can keep up whatever you choose." Akira zips up the duffle bag he was searching and picks it up, "I just want to get there as soon as possible so I can sleep in a real bed." Rei chuckled as he picked up the two larger duffle bags, "I can agree with that." He then picked up Nina. "Ready to go son?" Akira nodded then starts to flapping his wings getting ready to take off. Within a few minutes the three of them were in the air back on their way. Rei yells to Akira, "You decide the speed son so decide." With this Akira picks up the pace, "At this pace son we should be there in just under forty minutes." Akira looks at his father and nods.

True to his word it took them a little less than forty minutes to finally get there. Reach their temporary residence in Musutafu. It was an apartment complex in a group of four marked with their corresponding number. The apartment they would be staying was in the building marked with a two. Rei unlocked the door and let it swing open. Inside it in pretty good condition. It had an open kitchen design that connected to the living room which also served as dining room. Considering the dining table and chairs were right behind the couch. There was a hallway that lead further into the apartment. The two doors on the right were bedrooms and the single door on the left was a bathroom. All in all, it was a simple little abode nothing to special, but it could have been a lot worst. As soon they both walked in both of them dropped their duffle bags. Akira fell face first on to the couch and was asleep in a few seconds. Rei closed the door behind the and locked. He then it carried Nina to the second bedroom and laid her on the bed. Somehow, he managed to get himself to the other bedroom before passing out. Today was one of the worst days his family has been through. Rei was determined to sleep it off like a bad hangover which it felt like. Though pretty soon him and his family were going to have to face trials that might very well tear them apart. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally and the only way they would get through it was by sticking together. Tomorrow is a new day and with it new challenges. For this family the first trial they would have to overcome will come knocking at their door.


End file.
